Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that include a rod-shaped developer regulator, instead of a flat developer regulator such as a doctor blade. The developer regulator is disposed facing a surface of a developer bearer with a clearance (i.e., a doctor gap) secured therebetween to adjust the amount of developer transported to a developing range facing an image bearer such as a photoconductor.